A Living History
by Proonnggs
Summary: C'était un amour interdit né dans une guerre de sang. Donnée le choix de sauver le monde ou de laisser l'histoire se répéter, va elle succomber à la préssion et faire ce qui est bien, ou faire ce qui est facile?
1. Chapitre 1: The Past

Traduction de la fanfiction _A Living History_ de AMistressMalfoy

TITRE: A Living History, _une histoire vivante_

ESTIMATION : M

DENI: rien ne m'appartient: l'histoire est à AMistressMalfoy et le reste à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé: **C'était un amour interdit né dans une guerre de sang. Donnée le choix de sauver le monde ou de laisser l'histoire se répéter, va elle succomber à la pression et faire ce qui est bien, ou faire ce qui est facile?

_**Chapitre 1: The Past**_

Elle n'a pas su quand tout avait commencé; peut-être en première année, quand elle avait rencontré le professeur Snape; il avait été tellement cruel avec elle, l'appelant par d'ignobles noms et la dépréciant devant toute la classe, mais quand les choses étaient tranquilles, elle l'attraperait la fixant, avec un reflet inquiétant dans l'oeil. Oû peut-être c'était pendant sa deuxième année, quand elle avait été petrifiée. Elle avait dit à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu un chuchotement, et que même lorsque ses yeux étaient restés ouverts elle n'avait vu rien d'autre que l'obscurité, mais elle avait menti. Pendant le deuxième mois depuis qu'elle avait été petrifiée, un étrange magicien était entré dans l'infirmerie. Au début, Hermione s'était inquietée, mais quand Madame Pomfrey était parti pour qu'il puisse lui rendre visite seul, sa curiosité habituelle avait été piquée.

C'était un homme plus âgé qu'elle, avec des cicatrices à travers son beau visage, des vêtements usés qui tombaient presque de lui et un air triste et fatigué. Il a tenu sa main pendant ce qui a semblé des heures, en lui disant qu'il aurait souhaité que les choses puissent avoir été différentes, qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerais toujours. Si elle n'avait pas été petrifiée, elle aurait été effrayée par la tendresse qu'il avait montré en l'embrassant sur le front et en frottant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Peut-être c'était quand, en troisième année, elle avait rencontré leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et s'était rendue compte que Remus Lupin était l'homme qui lui avait rendu visite l'année précédente; elle avait haleté et avait attrapé son attention immédiatement. Professeur Lupin lui avait souri doucement et lui avait dit qu'il enseignerait avec plaisir à la sorcière la plus intelligente du siècle durant cette année à Hogwarts. Son contact avait envoyé une secousse de puissance à travers sa peau et avait semblé si familier qu'elle n'avait pas put s'empécher de se pencher vers lui et de se perdre dans ses stupéfiants yeux bleus. Il a semblé se pencher vers elle aussi quand un toussottement fort est venu de la porte, le professeur Snape se tenant là, regardant vers l'autre professeur comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un.

_"Fraternisant avec des étudiants en dehors de la classe, Lupin?" Sa voix soyeuse a interrompu leur bulle de calme et ils se sont éloignés rapidement._

_"Severus, quel bonheur de vous voir." a dit le professeur Lupin, avec un reflet sauvage dans ses yeux._

_"Mlle Granger, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de partir." Il a grondé, n'enlevant jamais ses yeux de l'autre professeur._

_Elle est sortie de la salle aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes pourraient la porter et s'est arrêtée un peu plus loin en bas du hall en essayant d'attraper son souffle avant de retourner à la tour. Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait du mur, elle a entendu la forte dispute de ses deux professeurs et n'avait pas pu s'empécher d'écouter depuis une petite alcove._

_"Que faisiez vous, stupide chien?" Snape a craché, en colère._

_"je ne sais pas, Severus. C'est elle mais ça ne l'est pas; je suis attiré vers elle." _

_"Ah, vous devriez vous calmer ou Dumbledore vous expulsera d'ici plus rapidement que vous ne pourriez dire 'Loup-garou´."_

_Elle a entendu un coup puis un grondement fâché, et elle a présumé que le professeur Lupin avait frappé son professeur de breuvages magiques. Elle a été trés effrayée, mais c'était comme observer un accident de train, elle n'arrivait pas à partir._

_"Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Albus, Lupin ! Elle ne doit pas savoir, ou le passé pourrait ne jamais se produire. Elle est la raison de cette guerre, la raison derrière la mort des Potter et la raison que votre précieux Black est un fugitif."_

_Elle avait couru plus rapidement qu'elle n'avait jamais fait dans sa vie, ses pensées s'emballant dans son esprit. Sûrement ils ne parlaient pas de moi?" Elle a tripoté son retourneur-de-temps entre ses doigts et a mordu sa lèvre, Non, ce n'était pas moi." Elle a dit tout fort._

C'était seulement quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle avait deviné que la potion que préparait le professeur Snape était du _Wolfsbane_ et que son professeur Lupin préféré était un loup-garou. Ça a presque arraché son coeur de garder le secret de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais elle sentait un lien de parenté avec Remus Lupin et elle s'était vouée à garder son secret. Quelques mois plus tard, ils avaient vu Lupin et Sirius Black. Au moment oû il a posé ses yeux sur elle, il avait haleté et était tombée contre Remus.

_"Moony, c'est -"_

_"Ce n'est pas le moment, Padfoot, nous avons d'autres sujets à discuter."_

Elle avait crié qu'elle a su que Remus était un loup-garou et, en dépit de la sévérité de l'accusation, il lui avait simplement souri brillamment vers elle, en disant qu'elle était vraiment la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée, incluant Lily Potter. Professeur Snape avait choisi ce moment pour rentrer dans la salle et récupérer leurs baguettes magiques; et avant que Hermione puisse réagir, Harry l'avait invité à assommer leur professeur de potions et à l'aider à sauver Sirius.

Elle s'était presque évanouie de choc quand Peter Pettigrew avait été obligé à reprendre sa forme humaine après avoir été un Animagus de rat pendant plus d'une décennie. Ses petits yeux percants s'étaient verrouillés sur elle et il s'était jeté à terre, en sanglottant et gémissant.  
_  
"S'il vous plait, sauvez moi!"_

_"Eloignez vous de moi!" Elle avait crié quand ses ongles longs, jaunes et sales s'étaient aggripé à ses mains et ses bras._

_"Nous avons été amis, vous étiez si aimable avec moi. Ne les laissez pas me tuer!"_

Elle avait été terriblement effrayée, encore plus quand elle avait vu que Sirius et Remus l'observait avec un regard apparenté à l'horreur. Ils avaient finalement bougé quand il avait creusé ses ongles dans sa peau, l'a faisant crier, et les magiciens avaient envoyé plusieurs malédictions vers le rat.

_Elle, Harry et Ron avaient aidé à capturer Peter Pettigrew et a libérer Sirius, mais au moment oû ils allaient se diriger vers le château, la lune était apparut derrière un nuage. Le professeur Lupin s'était transformé en loup-garou et avait attaqué Sirius sous sa forme d'Animagus, un chien. Peter en avait profité pour saisir la baguette magique de Sirius et, avec un clin d'oeil gluant, s'était transformé et enfuit dans les bois._

Cette nuit-là, elle avait sauvé Sirius Black du baiser du Detraqueur et avait pensé qu'il serait reconnaissant, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel enthousiasme, à être soulevé et tournoyé autour de lui, seulement pour qu'il lui dise qu'elle était extraordinaire et belle et qu'il était heureux d'avoir finalement rencontré la sorcière qui apporterait tellement de bonheur à son filleul.

Naturellement, leur quatrième année avait été une de leur plus mouvementée chez Hogwarts, le tournoi des Trois-Magiciens, le Bal de Noël, Viktor Krum, tout était merveilleux, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir Remus de l'année mais elle avait vu Sirius fréquemment, veillant à lui apporter des chaussettes, des chapeaux et des couvertures qu'elle avait tricotés elle-même auparavant. Puisqu'il ne pourrait pas employer la magie sans être détecté, elle avait tissé un charme spécial dans son habillement; tout ce qu'il a dû faire était donc de dire le mot prongs´ et ils se rétréciraient ou s'agrandiraient à sa commande.

Il avait été enchanté par son aimable geste et avait embrassé sa main de la manière la plus courtoise possible, ce qui ne convenait certainement pas à la manière minable qu'il était habillé, avec ses longs et maigres cheveux. A cet instant, elle avait su qu'elle voyait un aperçu du Sirius Black du passé, celui auquel toutes les sorcières défaillaient rien qu'en le voyant, celui qui pouvait entrer dans une salle et rendre tout le monde sans voix avec un simple sourire.

C'était cet homme qui avait été brisé et défait quand Harry était presque mort, qui avait tenu la main de Hermione quand elle s'était lamenté pour la mort de Cedric Diggory et qui avait disparu dans la nuit après avoir embrassé sa joue et lui avoir promis que tout irait bien par la suite.

Naturellement, ça n'a pas été signifié pour Harry, et leur cinquième année avait été un désastre complet; ils y avait eu les Slytherins qui les traitaient comme de la saleté, Snape qui était un batard comme d'habitude et qui torturait Harry avec ses leçons d'Occlumancie pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer dans son esprit. Puis il y a eu le rêve terrible oû Sirius était enlevé et emmené au ministère, oû Hermione, bien que sa logique s'y opposait, avait suivi son Harry adoré dans un piège.

Ce n'était que cinq jours plus tard, quand elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie, qu'elle avait trouvé Remus s'asseyant à côté de son lit, fixant l'espace, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Il l'avait informées que Sirius avait été tué au ministère et il avait observé la jeune sorcière se briser devant lui. Il l'avait tenue pendant qu'elle pleurait, et l'avait calmée quand elle lui avait avouée qu'elle se sentait comme si une partie d'elle était morte avec lui.

Elle avait eu du mal à surmonter la mort de Sirius mais elle s'était toujours assurée qu'elle soit avec Harry chaque moment qu'elle pourrait pendant son séjour au Square Grimmauld, c'était ces courts moments ensemble qui avaient allumé chez eux un besoin désespéré, un désir longtemps enterré au fond d'eux-même. Ils s'étaient donnés leur virginité, dans le grenier froid de la Maison des Black, et puis l'année entière s'était passée en querelles et combats, finissant sur la mort de Dumbledore, tué par Snape. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul dans sa vie mais en dépit de leur atroce année ensemble, elle s'était vouée à se tenir sur le coté de Harry, qu'importe ce qui se produirait. Rémus avait protesté et l'avait prié de ne pas aller avec eux, qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter si elle mourait aussi.

C'était un moment tranquille et intime entre eux deux et le lien de parenté qu'elle avait ressenti en troisième année s'était a nouveau élevé; l'étincelle de magie quand leur mains se toucheraient, la manière il toucherait inconsciement son cou puis sourirait vers elle. C'ést ce jour-là qu'elle avait découvert la vraie signification de ce sentiment d'appartenance avec Remus et avait réalisé que ce n'était pas seulement avec lui, mais qu'elle partageait aussi des liens de parenté impaires avec d'autres personnes. Elle avait voulu l'attraper et le tenir contre son sein, comme une mère avec son enfant, mais elle s'était abstenue quand elle avait attrapé les regards jaloux et acciéreux que Tonks leur envoyaient.

Le trio est parti cette nuit-là à la recherche des Horcruxes manquants, détruisant un par un les morceaux de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était une nuit après que tout soitt détruit par des sortilèges pendant une escarmouche qu'ils avait été à nouveau attaqué. Les Mange-Morts étaient implacables, tuant Ronald puis pointant leurs baguettes magiques sur elle. Elle avait fermé les yeux et avait attendu la mort, entendant la Malédiction de Massacre être crachée des lèvres de qui elle connaitrait plus tard en tant que Rodolphus Lestrange.

Alors qu'elle attendait la malédiction verte qui la tuerai, elle avait entendu un cri strident inhumain et le vent avait volée autour d'eux, le camp s'allumant par des flammes alors que quatre dragons entouraient les Mange-Morts. Le dragon avait pris tout le choc de la malédiction mais, leur peau étant imperméable aux malédictions, il avait juste grogné avant de griller les sorciers noirs les plus proches. Elle avait senti des bras forts la porter et transplaner rapidement au Square Grimauld oû elle avait été soignée à coté du corps de Ron, couvert par un drap.

Même maintenant, quand elle se rappelait de ces jours-là, ça la blessait toujours de penser à son meilleur ami adoré mort. Dans l'année qui suivi, Harry était devenu terriblement retiré, sortant seulement de sa pièce pour l'embrasser, manger quelque chose et s'enquérir de son progrès dans la recherche des deux derniers Horcruxes. Les parents de Hermione avaient été tués peu après la mort de Ron et elle se sentait seule. Peu importe le nombre de baisers que Harry lui donnait ou les étreintes de Remus, elle se sentait toujours dériver, jusqu'à ce que deux fauteurs de troubles aient hérité sa vie.

Ils l'ont taquinée et l'ont touchée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait accepté leurs avances, les ait laissés la porter à leur chambre à coucher pour qu'ils soient mauvais avec elle.

"_Tu as été une petite sorcière vilaine, Granger" Fred a parlé d'un voix taquine et trainante dans son oreille, envoyant des frissons et de petits chocs en bas de sa colonne vertébrale._

"_Qu'est ce nous allons faire avec elle, Fred?" Georges a demandé avec un sourire affecté mauvais sur son visage. _

"_Je pense que notre petite Je-Sais-Tout a besoin d'être puni"_

_Hermione a reniflé et à regardé dans les beaus visages identiques de ceux qui seront bientôt ses amoureux "Et pour quelle raison exactement devrais je être punie?_

_Fred s'est penché au-dessus de ses genoux et a tendrement embrassé ses lèvres. "Pour porter cette jupe ridiculement courte et -"_

"_Ce petit haut ridiculement serré. Comment t'attend tu à ce que nous nous concentrons avec ces magnifiques seins serrant contre votre haut, vos mamelons devenant durs dans le froid de la salle?"_

_Elle a rougi furieusement à sa franchise et a commencé à bégayer quand il l'a repoussée contre le lit, Georges montant sur le lit à coté d'elle et glissant sa main sous sa chemise pour caresser ses seins. "Pas de soutien-gorge, 'Mione? Dieux, si nous avions su que tu étais si mauvaise, nous t'aurions prise en bas, avec nos frère dans la salle d'à coté."_

_Hermione a gémi fort quand elle a senti la main de Fred ramper en haut de sa cuisse et tracer le contour de sa culotte humide avec son long doigt couvert de taches de rousseur._

_"Ne t'inquiétes pas, amour," George a chuchoté dans son oreille avant de lécher son cou lentement. "Je te promets que nous te ferons te sentir bien."_

Et ils l'avaient fait, plusieurs fois cette nuit-là et presque chaque nuit depuis lors. Tout cela apportait un sourire à son visage en ce temps de guerre que les deux plus peu probables magiciens dormiraient dans son lit chaque nuit, et la changeraient en quelque chose de tellement terrible qu'elle ressemblait à une sorcière dévergondée.

Elle ne pouvait pas penser à ses deux magiciens pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres choses à s'inquiéter, à savoir sa mission avec Harry et la destruction des Horcruxes.

"Prète à aller, Hermione?" Harry lui a demandé depuis la porte.

"Bien sûr, laisses-moi juste dire au revoir à Remus et aux autres et je suis toute à toi."

"Ok, rencontre-moi dans l'entrée dans cinq minutes? Je sais comment vous êtes toi et Remus quand vous vous dites au revoir."

Hermione a grimacé à Harry et s'est précipitée hors du vestibule vers la cuisine où elle savait que Remus préparait le dîner.

"Remus?"

Il s'est retourné et a grimacé tristement après avoir vu comment elle était habillée.

"C'est ce que tu portes, amour?" Il a demandé doucement et en se déplaçant rapidement vers elle.

"Erm... oui, il y a un problème avec mes vétements?" Hermione portait le pantalon de combat noir, des bottes noires en peau de dragon et une batte noire; avec un simple bandana noir autour de ses cheveux avec un Phoenix rouge décoré dessus.

"Non, tu semble juste beaucoup plus grande, je suppose." Il a mordu sa lèvre et Hermione a observé, choquée, des larmes remplir ses yeux bleus brillants.

"Hermione, écoute moi," il a dit, presque effréné et l'a saisie par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. "Si tu a la chance de pouvoir changer les choses, fait-le. Ce n'est pas un monde oû nous devrions vivre. Promet-moi que tu n'écouteras pas ce que n'importe qui d'autre te dira ou voudra, j'ai besoin de tu me le promette, amour, s'il te plait."

"je ne comprends pas."

"Tu ne dois pas." Il lui a dit sérieusement et l'a attirée contre sa poitrine, elle pourrait sentir ses larmes couler parmi ses cheveux et la manière qu'il a frissonné quand il a pris une grande respiration pour se calmer. "Rien n'est gravé dans la pierre qu'importe ce que d'autres te diront, les choses peut être changé en un clignotement d'oeil. Nous sommes tous passés par des choses qui ne devraient jamais s'être produites, donc s'il te plait amour, promet moi que tu changeras les choses si tu en a la chance."

"je te le promets, Remus. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi." Elle a dit doucement, bien qu'encore confuse, et a embrassé sa joue une nouvelle fois, "Fait attention, Moony."

Les mots de Remus résonnants encore dans ses oreilles, elle a transplané avec Harry au prétendu endroit d'un Horcruxe. Dès qu'ils se sont matérialisés Hermione a senti que quelque chose n'était pas juste.

"Harry, tu sens cette sensation?" Elle a chuchoté avec effroi comme une sinistre puissance est descendue au-dessus d'eux et lui a envoyé un mauvais sentiment dans son intestin.

"Oui. Nous devons partir." Il a dit rapidement et il a commencé à la traîner à l'endroit oû ils avaient transplané.

"Vous allez quelque part, Potter?" Une voix traînante et froide a craché à travers l'obscurité, dans les secondes suivantes, un Lumos murmuré a indiqué la présence de centaines de mange-morts les entourant, portant tous leurs masques blancs, leurs capuches fermées, cachant leurs identités et leurs baguettes magiques levées et pointées sur la paire.

"Tu commandes les troupes maintenant, Snape ? C'est marrant combien de sang pur suivent volontairement deux lâches sang-mélés bâtards."

Snape a jeté en arrière sa tête et a ri tandis qu'il retirait son masque et avançait jusqu'à la paire, il a regardé Hermione avec un oeil évaluant et a tendu la main pour prendre sa baguette magique de sa main.

"My, my, Mlle Granger, ne vous êtes vous pas développé jusqu'à être une petite Sang-de-Bourbe délicieuse."

"Traître." Elle a sifflé venimeusement, entraînant les mange-morts hurler de rire, même Snape riant sous cape tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

"Ayant toujours une bouche futée, peut-être je devrais demander à quelqu'un de mes troupes de mettre quelque chose dedans pour vous faire taire. Draco, peut-être?"

"Va te faire foutre." Elle a déclaré chaque mot avec un rapide coup-de-pied dans son intestin suivi d'un haut coup-de-pied à sa tête, le faisant tomber à genoux dans un craquement écoeurant.

"Sâle putain dégoûtante!" Il a crié, soulevant sa baguette magique.

Hermione a grimacé vers lui et, avec un autre coup-de-pied, sa tête est partie en arrière et elle a observé dans un plaisir malveillant tandis qu'il tombait par terre avec un son mat. Quand Harry a soulevé sa baguette magique pour maudire son ancien Professeur de Potions, une longue main pâle est sortie apparemment de nulle part et a pris sa baguette magique, la cassant habilement en deux.

"Il n'y aura pas de ça, Monsieur Potter."

"Encore vivant, Malfoy?" Harry a craché le nom comme si c'était de la saleté dans sa bouche. "J'ai pensé que vous vous seriez sauvé après que votre incompétent de fils n'ait pas réussi la simple charge de tuer Dumbledore, votre précieux maître ne devait pas être trés heureux avec vous, si?"

"Lucius a payé les péchés de son fils, Potter." Lord Voldemort s'est matérialisé devant la paire et a ricané vers son maître des potions tombé, avant de voir Hermione debout, tenant la main d'Harry et silencieusement voulant que sa crainte parte.

"Donc, c'est la célèbre Mlle Granger." Il a dit doucement, ses yeux de rouge passant au-dessus de son corps petit à petit, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi violé de sa vie.

"Cessez de la regarder." Harry a sifflé à Voldemort qui n'a même pas pris la peine de regarder son ennemi mortel.

"vous aviez raison à son propos, Lucius, elle est trés puissante et elle est la choisie."

"LAISSEZ-LA!" Harry a crié tandis que Voldemort saisissait Hermione par les cheveux et la traînait contre son corps, la touchant dans des endroits oû elle ressentait du plaisir habituellement mais oû elle ne ressentait que du dégout à ce moment là.

"vous êtes repoussé par moi, petite fille?"

"Tu paraîs surpris?" Elle a répondu âprement pendant que son souffle chaud courrait le long de sa peau, et au lieu d'être maudite, il a ri sous cape et s'est penchée encore plus étroitement.

"je vais tuer votre précieux Potter maintenant, Sang-de-Bourbe. Et je vais trés aimablement vous permettre de regarder."

"Non, s'il vous plait non !" Elle a crié, tandis qu'il soulevait sa baguette magique et la serrait contre la tempe de Harry Potter, son regard fixe ne la quittant jamais tandis qu'il chuchotait la malédiction qui finirait la vie de Harry.

"Avada Kedavra."

"NON!" Hermione a hurlé, sentant son être entier s'éloigner quand son meilleur ami est tombé par terre dans un son mat, ses yeux verts sans vie la fixant.

Elle a senti une baguette magique creuser dans son dos et une voix dans son oreille qu'elle a identifiée comme celle de Lucius Malfoy lui chuchoter. "au revoir, Sang-de-Bourbe, je souhaite que je pourrais dire que je me suis amusé, mais ce serait mentir."

"faites-le!" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a sifflé pendant que Lucius Malfoy chuchotait une seconde fois dans son oreille et qu'elle sentait les ténèbres l'entourer.

"Remitto."

* * *

N/A: 

Traduction : - Remitto - Renvoi

j'ai lu cette fanfiction et elle m'a beaucoup plus, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à vous aussi...


	2. Chapitre 2: May we go to your office?

Traduction de la fanfiction _A Living History_ de AMistressMalfoy

TITRE: A Living History, _une histoire vivante_

ESTIMATION : M

DENI: rien ne m'appartient: l'histoire est à AMistressMalfoy et le reste à J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé: **C'était un amour interdit né dans une guerre de sang. Donnée le choix de sauver le monde ou de laisser l'histoire se répéter, va elle succomber à la préssion et faire ce qui est bien, ou faire ce qui est facile?

**Reviews: **

_**Isabelle.d:**_contente que ma traduction te plaise... voici la suite... il va te falloir beaucoup s'impatience si tu veux mon avis par ce que y a 50 chapitre en tout! Bisous

_**PlacIndo:**_Oui, oui ne t'inquiete pas voilà la suite. Par compte non, Hermione ne sort pas avec Remus, ils partagent un amour fraternel... y aura une explication plus complete dans un des prochains chapitres normallement... Hermione sera avec quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne dit pas qui... poste moi dans un review qui tu pense que ça sera...

**_Jessouille:_ **Voila la suite, j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre! On y rencontre de nouveau personnages...

_**Chapitre 2: May we go to your office?**_

"Regarde là-bas!"

Hermione a vaguement entendu la voix douce pendant qu'elle se rapprochait et devenait plus forte.

"Que quelqu'un aille chercher un professeur!" La même voix douce et gentille a demandé.

"Remus," elle a murmuré et en essayant de se concentrer sur la forme brouillée de la personne qui était debout à coté d'elle. "Aide-moi."

Elle a entendu le bruit du sol quand la personne se mit à genoux près d'elle; elle connaissait si bien son parfum, chocolat et cannelle. "Remus, c'est toi?"

"Restez allongée, nous sommes allés chercher un professeur."

Elle a ri puis a gémi quand la douleur l'a submergée. "Remus, tu dois tous les avertir, Harry est mort. Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter, Voldemort l'a tué juste devant moi."

"V-V- Voldemort?" Il a bégayé et elle pouvait presque le sentir grimacer de dire le nom fortement.

Elle a cligné des yeux furieusement et s'est concentrée sur la personne à côté d'elle. "Qui est tu?" Elle a chuchoté obscurément pendant que le magicien à genoux héritait sa vision.

"Vous m'avez appelé Remus donc j'ai pensé que vous saviez qui j'étais." Il a répondu calmement tout en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

"Où suis je?"

"Dans la Forêt Interdite."

"Pourquoi es tu ici?"

Il l'a regardé et si elle ne l'avait pas regardé attentivement, elle aurait manqué le reflet espiegle dans ses yeux. "Je cueille des fleurs sauvages?" Il a dit, grimaçant.

"Je suis sûr que le professeur Slughorn en sera heureux, Monsieur Lupin, ses stocks de fleurs sauvages sont sérieusement épuisés." Est venu une voix qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu depuis des années, le visage calme et serein du directeur héritant sa vue et il l'a regardé avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Tu – je - ne peux pas être vrai." Elle a bégayé, essayant de s'écarter mais étant arrêtée par une douleur agonisante.

"je vous assure, Madame, que je suis tout à fait réel." Ses yeux bleus ont scintillé pendant qu'il fixait la sorcière blessée.

"Directeur Dumbledore." Elle a dit tranquillement pendant qu'une medico-sorcière (a/n: je ne sais plus quel est le termes exacte... si quelqu'un s'en rappelle ') faisait son diagnostique avec sa baguette magique rapidement

"Monsieur Lupin, pouvez-vous retourner à votre dortoir, en vous s'assurant s'il vous plait que vous prenez avec vous Messieurs Potter et Black?"

Remus a avalé sa salive et a incliné la tête, et après un regardn rapide au-dessus de son épaule, il a souri et a couru vers le château.

"Voila, vous êtes comme neuve. Juste une jambe cassée, ma chère, que j'ai réparée avec un simple charme. S'il vous plait allez y doucement." La vieille sorcière a souri et a tapoté la main d'Hermione avant de se tourner vers le directeur. "Elle devra venir me voir si la douleur persiste, Albus. Ne la laissez pas transplaner seule."

"elle montera jusqu'au château avec nous et je m'assurerai qu'elle atteigne sa destination sans risque, Candice."

"venez me voir si elle a ne serait ce qu'une petite rechute." A dit la medico-sorcière avant de retournez au château.

"Maintenant, Madame, vous occuperiez vous de me dire comment vous êtes apparu d'un seul coup et semblez savoir qui je suis." Son visage normalement aimable et doux avait durcie et l'observait maintenant attentivement.

"Je ne pense pas que c'est l'endroit pour discuter de ça, professeur." Elle a fait un signe presque imperceptible vers l'arrière auquel il a répondu par un large sourire.

"En effet la forêt a plusieurs oreilles, dont certaines devraient retourner aux lits." Hermione a reniflé quand elle a entendu les deux distincts 'ooofs' et les plantes s'aplatir tandis que les deux maraudeurs couraient vers le château.

"Pouvons nous aller à votre bureau, Mr le Directeur?"

"Venez, enfant, nous aurons une bonne tasse de thé et -"

"Pas de bonbons au citron pour moi." Elle a fini avec un sourire affecté.

* * *

"Qu'a dit Dumbledore?" Peter a demandé nerveusement pendant qu'il se tordait les mains et tournait en rond dans la salle commune.

"Il m'a dit que Slughorn voulait voir combien de fleurs sauvages j'avais cueilli. Ils devraient être ici bientôt, je peux voir Dumbledore et cette sorcière arrivant."

"A ton avis, qui est elle?"

"Quelqu'un que j'aimerais connaître en profondeur." Une voix amusée a appelé depuis le portrait d'entrée.

"Padfoot ! Où est James?"

"Aux cuisines," il a répondu avec une grimace et s'est affalé sur le sofa le plus près le feu.

"Que s'est il passé après que je sois parti?"

"La seul chose que nous avons entendu était que Dumbledore ne savait pas du tout qui elle était, puis elle a fait un commentaire sur la sureté de la forêt pour parler d'elle."

"elle était assez belle, non?" Remus a indiqué d'un air légèrement songeur et triste tandis qu'il fixait le feu.

"Remus est amoureeuuuux." Sirius l'a taquiné dans une voix monotone puis l'a pincé sur le bras.

"Ow ! Grandiras tu un jour, Padfoot?"

"Jamais, Moony mon vieux copain." Il a répondu, un grand sourire affecté aux lèvres et il était sur le point de pincer Remus à nouveau quand le portrait s'est ouvert et James a jeté sa cape dans un geste prétentieux, dans sa main était un plateau portant des douzaines de gâteaux, de bonbons, de chips et six bouteilles de Bieraubeurre.

"Ahh, notre glorieux chef Prongs revient aux tranchées avec la ration de vivres pour ses troupes!" Sirius a pleuré àdans un choeur de gémissements.

"Tu es si dramatique, Sirius."

"Soit tranquille toi!" Sirius a commandé, grimaçant et a avalé un petit fondant du chaudron.

"Tu sais je ne crois pas que j'avais déjà vu une sorcière habillée comme ça avant." James dit en prenant une gorgée de Bieraubeurre.

"Sans blague," Sirius a répondu et en passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux bouclés noirs. "Elle avait des seins mortelles dans son petit haut serré, et son pantalon ne laissait rien à imaginer."(a/n: vive la conversation entre garçon )

"Elle sentait très bon, aussi." Remus a indiqué doucement, attirant les cris passionnés de ses amis sur lui.

"Je ne savais pas que tu l'avais en toi, Moony vieux compagnon. Tu veux passer en premier?"

"Hé, qu'est ce qui se passe si je voulais un coup aussi?"(a/n: j'adore comment ils parlent d'Hermione Oo')

"comme si elle te regarderait deux fois, Potter."

James a reniflé en se penchant en arrière contre le sofa, croisant ses jambes pendant qu'il prenait une autre gorgée de bière. "Et tu pense que tu as une chance, Black, elle verra tout de suite ce que tu vaut."

Sirius a ri. "Si tout va bien, je verrai ce qu'_elle_ vaut." Il a répondu avec un regard en coin.

Ignorant Sirius, James s'est adressé à ses deux autres amis qui maintenant, était tranquille. "Donc les garçons, comment allons nous découvrir cette petite sorcière délicieuse?"

"On pourrait juste attendre jusqu'à demain, non?" Peter a dit, la bouche pleine de chips.

"essaye de mâcher, Wormtail." Sirius a dit avec une grimace quand des morceaux avaient volé partout quand Peter avait parlé.

"Vous Quatre! Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la salle commune à 1 heure du matin?!" Un cri strident est venu depuis l'escalier du dortoir des filles, Sirius et Remus ont gémi alors que Peter s'est caché dans un coin, craintif.

"Oh, Lily jolie!" James a crié et a posé un genou à terre, "Tu est la plus belle sorcière de tout le royaume de Hogwarts!"

Lily a fixé James Potter avant de plisser son nez de dégoût. "j'ai honte de toi, James Potter, étant le Préfet en Chef, tu devrais savoir mieux que traîner dans la salle commune après le couvre-feu. Quand Dumbledore t'a donné ce poste, j'ai pensé que tu cesserais ces affichages pathétiques et cesserais de faire l'imbécile."

Remus a grimacé aux mots durs de Lily; il était amis avec la jeune sorcière née de Moldus mais il a détesté la manière qu'elle a constamment rabaissé son meilleur ami.

Le visage de James s'est tourné dans un air menaçant pendant qu'il se levait et balayait une poussière inexistante de ses genoux. "Bien," il a craché. "j'arrêterai de te demander de sortir avec moi également, c'est ce que tu veux, Evans?"

"Oui." Elle a tranquillement répondu pendant qu'il se rapprochait elle, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant avoir l'air si fâché et était légèrement effrayé.

"Comme tu veux." Il a dit en colère et l'a poussé pour accéder aux dortoirs des garçons, "venez les garçons, vous ne voudriez pas déranger la sensible émotivité de notre illustre Préfete en Chef."

Sirius a fait disparaître la nourriture en surplus et a jeté un rapide _scourgify_ pour enlever les miettes qui étaient sur la table. "Tu prends toujours les choses trop loin, Evans." Sirius lui a donné un regard fâché puis a monté les escaliers deux à deux jusqu'à son dortoir.

Lily est restée en bas des escaliers essayant en vain de ne pas pleurer qand Peter l'a dépassée sans même lui donner un deuxième regard. Remus a soupiré, a placé son bras autour de ses épaules et l'a regardée tristement.

"Nous nous amusions seulement un peu, Lily." Il a dit tranquillement.

"Tu pense que je devrais être un peu plus gentille toi-aussi, Remus?"(a/n: ça va pas être dur)

"Je pense que ça aidera beaucoup à te faire aprécier."

"Tu pense que James voulait vraiment dire ce qu'il a dit?"

Remus l'a fixée elle un long moment avant de répondre. "Tu l'aime vraiment, n'est ce pas?"

Elle a incliné la tête mais ne pourrait pas arrêter un sanglot. "Pourquoi doit il être un tel imbécile tout le temps, pourquoi ne peut il pas juste être un magicien normal?"

Remus a ri sous cape, "C'est juste comment est James, tu dois arrêter d'essayer de le changer et de l'accepter de la façon qu'il est."

"j'essayerai." Remus s'est penché et l'a embrassée sur la joue avant de retourner à son dortoir.

* * *

"Bonjour, Fumseck." Hermione a indiqué doucement et a lentement frotté les luxueuses plumes du Phoenix.

Fawkes s'est lissé sous ses soins et a produit une belle chanson; elle était tellement occupée avec l'animal magnifique qu'Hermione n'a pas vu Dumbledore l'observer astucieusement. Il lui a donné un coup de bec espiègle auquel Hermione a repondu par un petit rire bébête.

"Tu étais toujours un si bon garçon, Fawkes. Je suis très heureuse de te revoir."(a/n: "un si bon garçon" en parlant d'un Phoenix Oo' enfin bon...)

"Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais vu Fumseck se comporter de cette manière avec n'importe qui à part moi. Je me trouve donc voulant vous faire confiance quoiqu'au fond de moi je n'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes ou de comment vous êtes arrivée ici."

"Bon, mon nom est Hermione Granger et je suis aussi confuse que vous, directeur. Une minute j'étais avec Harry et nous étions entourés par les Mange-Morts, nous cherchions les - "

Elle a fait une pause quand Dumbledore a levé sa main pour la devancer. "Ne me dites pas de choses qui pourraient changer le cours de votre existence, Mlle Granger."

Hermione a tourné sa tête rapidement et a regardé dans les yeux bleus scintillants de son ancien directeur. "Mais je pourrais tout changer, arrêter Tom Riddle dans ses projets, détruire ses Mange-Morts et sauver les personnes que j'aime? Attendez, comment avez vous su -?"

Dumbledore a soupiré et a passé ses mains au dessus de ses yeux d'un air fatigué. "Vous êtes clairement un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, vos vêtements laissent suggérer que vous soyez un combattant, pourtant je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous. Écoutez moi bien, Mlle Granger vous ne devez pas changer le futur il pourrait avoir de grandes conséquences si vous le faisiez."

"Et si je ne le change pas ?" Elle commençait à être extrêmement fâchée et même le chant doux de Fumseck n'a rien fait pour la calmer. "si je ne change rien l'Ordre du Phoenix tombera, notre sauveur mourra juste devant mes yeux. Tom Riddle m'a envoyé ici; il m'a fait maudire par un de ses Mange-Morts et je me suis réveillé dans la forêt. Il a fait ça dans ce but, et considérant que je sais la fin de l'Histoire nous pouvons supposer qu'il voulait que je revienne ici et que je ne fasse rien."

Dumbledore a claqué ses paumes sur la table faisant sauter Hermione, effrayée. "Vous ne changerez pas le futur, Mlle Granger. Je suis clair?"

"Comme du cristal!" Elle a craché et s'est approchée de la fenêtre.

"très bien alors!" Dumbledore a indiqué gaiement, recevant un regard fâché de la part d'Hermione à cause de son changement rapide de parler. "Qu'est ce que nous allons faire avec vous?"

"Me renvoyez chez moi pour mourir?" Elle a demandé ironiquement.

Dumbledore a semblé pensif pendant un moment, puis une grimace large est apparue sur son visage froissé. "Ne soyez pas idiote, trés chère, j'ai un travail juste pour vous."

* * *

"Qu'avez vous entendu, petit lâche pleurnicheur?" Le grand magicien a dominé le magicien plus petit qui tremblait craintivement.

"S'il vous plait, Rodolphus je ne sais pas grand chose, s'il vous plait ne me blessez pas."

"Ordures!" Il a craché en le poinçonnant rapidement au visage avant de le pousser à terre.

Il a pleurniché quand il a atterrit sur le plancher en pierre froid et s'est recroquevillé quand la porte s'est rouverte et que deux autres personnes les ont rejoints. "Il vous a dit quelque chose d'important pour l'instant?"

"L'ordure n'a rien à dire d'utile."

"Vous ne m'avez pas laissé parler!" Il a pleuré et a crié en tant qu'un autre coup l'a frappé dans le visage.

"Laissez le lâche parler, Rodolphus."

"Bien, Snape!"

"Il y avait une fille dans la forêt, elle était blessée et Dumbledore est descendu pour la voir. Elle était très réservée et ne voulait pas parler d'elle, elle a demandé à être emmenée à l'intérieur."

"Quel était son nom?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je le découvrirai demain."

Snape s'est penché et a chuchoté quelque chose dans l'oreille de Rodolphus qui l'a fait grimacer méchamment et sortir un long couteau incurvé de sa ceinture.

"C'est heure de jouer, Wormtail."

* * *

"Phineas, vous occuperiez vous d'allez rapidement dans la salle commune des Ravenclaw et d'inviter Monsieur Fenwick du dortoir des sixièmes années de nous joindre?"

Phineas a maugréé et crié des malédictions pendant qu'il sortait de son cadre, pendant qu'Hermione se tournait vers Dumbledore, les sourcils levés en question.

"Est ce l'uniforme de l'Ordre du Phoenix dans le futur?"

"Je ne peut pas vous le dire, ça pourrait changer votre futur." Elle a répondu avec un sourire affecté et s'est assise de nouveau dans sa chaise, consciente que Dumbledore l'observait attentivement.

"A en juger par vos accessoires rouges et par le Phoenix décoré sur votre bandeau je vais dire que oui. Un rouleau de réglisse?"

Hermione a soupiré et a secoué sa tête pendant qu'elle regardait fixement dans les flammes oranges qui ronflaient. "Ça vous arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à des bonbons?"

Dumbledore a ri sous cape avant de mettre un rouleau dans sa bouche. "Parfois les chaussettes, aussi."

Oubliant oû elle se trouvait, Hermione a laissé échapper un petit rire bébête à sa déclaration mais s'est arrêtée quand quelqu'un a toqué à la porte de bureau.

"Entrez s'il vous plait, Monsieur Fenwick."

Un jeune magicien est entré dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il a exsudé la confiance et était diaboliquement beau, de droits cheveux blonds courts jusqu'aux oreilles, et de stupéfiants yeux bleus. Même en pyjamas elle pouvait dire qu'il était un magicien puissant.

"Vous avez souhaité me voir, directeur?"

"Benjy, je voudrais que vous rencontriez le professeur Hermione Fenwick, votre cousine."

"Monsieur, vous savez bien que ma mère est enfant unique, je n'ai pas- Ahh," il a dit quand il a réalisé ce qu'il voulait dire. "C'est un plaisir de te revoir, chère cousine."

"Mr le Directeur, à quel jeu jouez vous?"

"Monsieur Fenwick est notre plus jeune membre de l'Ordre de Phoenix, nous devons vous trouver une couverture et voilà."

Hermione a reniflé tandis qu'elle pensait à sa cinquième année où le ministère avait accusé Dumbledore d'utiliser Hogwarts pour recruter des membres pour sa propre armée personnelle. "On recrute à l'école maintenant, Dumbledore, il n'y a pas assez d'adultes?"

Elle a grimacé à Benjy quand il l'a regardée, stupéfait par sa façon de parler à son cher directeur.

"Vous avez raison, professeur Fenwick, le recrutement pour notre organisation commence à un jeune âge, la famille de Benjy sont des défenseurs dévoués de la lumière et ont proposé la candidature de leur fils tout à fait tôt. Maintenant, Benjy mon cher garçon, je souhaite que vous emmeniez notre nouveau professeur à la chambre d'invité des Ravenclaw jusqu'à ce que je puisse lui sa propre chambre. Le château change tellement fréquemment que je ne peux jamais me rappeler oû est chaque pièce."

Hermione n'a pas cru son action de vieux fou débile une seule minute et allait le lui dire quand il l'a arrêtée.

"vous trouverez des vêtements à votre taille dans votre chambre, Hermione, plus une nouvelle baguette magique. Après le petit déjeuner, je souhaiterai que vous veniez me voir dans mon bureau où nous verrons votre programme de classe."

"mais vous ne ..." La porte a été claquée à son visage; en colère, elle a descendu d'un pas rapide les escaliers, sa phrase se finissant dans le vestibule. "... m'avez pas dit quelle matière j'enseignerais."


End file.
